SC1 (TV Network)
SC1, or also known as SCnetwork1, and formerly called TheSC International, is a Ryanland cable and satelite television network that is the international version of hit sims network TheSCNetwork. The original network launched on March 20, 2009, with this network launching that same year on September 6, 2009. Not only does this network air programming from TheSCNetwork, but it also airs other sims programming. On June 4, 2011, it was announced SC1 would be closing down due to low budget and financing problems and would be replaced with new cable network, FX Ryanland. History SC1 was established when SC Productions came to an agreement with Ryan Television Group about broadcasting sims programming in Ryanland. Straight after in April 2009, SC1 began to build it's broadcast schedule and programming. The network launched on September 6, 2009 and was very popular among Ryanland. However, in May 2010, the network faces severe money problems and had to cut down in programming etc. However in early June, Ryan Broadcasting approached SC Productions offering money for a certain share of the network. The two finally came to an agreement with Ryan Broadcasting buying 20% of the network while SC Productions stayed with 80%. Things started to look up for the network from that point. On January 16, 2011, the CEO of the network, Tom Wellings was given a lawsuit from an anonymous source claiming that he was about to schedule a show they had created on the network. This statement was found out to be true, and Wellings was fined R$2.3 million, after this SC1 filed for chapter 11 bankruptcy, however they quickly declined after the money problems had been resolved. It was bad new for Wellings as he was axed from the company. On February 9, 2011, Jason Gobergs was announced as the new CEO of SC1, however on June 4, 2011, it was announced that SC1 will be closing down and be replaced by FX Ryanland. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by SC1 '' Not only just shows from TheSCNetwork; Sim's Next Top Model, Newport Beach and Be You, are shown on the network. Other shows from other networks are also broadcasted, including Life In Simsville, Blue Hill and My Life. General 'Problems With RDirecTV' In February 19, 2010, for unknown reasons, RDirecTV cut SC1's hours from 24 hours (12am-12am) to just 7 hours (11am-6pm). However, this was not possible for SC1 as some of it's programming is too inpropriate for early hours. So SC Productions filed a lawsuit against RDirecTV and after the long case, RDirecTV came to an agreement to revert back to old hours. It was never revealed why the hours were cut. 'East And West Versions''' Following the lawsuit, RDirecTV and SC1 announced that the SC1 network on RDirecTV was to be split up into an East and West version. This would make programming easier, as people would be less confused what time things were airing. The West version was launched first on March 1, 2010, while Eastern viewers still got the normal coverage, however on the night of March 8, 2010, SC1 was not available in Eastern areas due to the switchover to Eastern, there were hundreds of complaints to the network, including this one: "I recently turned on my RDirecTV and turned to SC1 because my favourite show was airing, and all I could see was the SC1 ident. I phoned your customer service but I was put on hold and nobody answered by call. I had already missed all of my favourite shows, I was so annoyed I just switched it off. The next morning, everything was fine, however no message or apology was shown." According to RDirecTV, they had shown and apology message. However, on March 10, 2010, the Eastern version was launched.